thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:The Wayward Daughter/Last User Standing - The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway
Heyo, it's Emilia, and I'm here with a completely original idea (just kidding :). It snowed too much, and in spite of the snow that's here to stay, I've decided to create a last user standing games, except this one is Christmas Themed The Boring Information 1. These are a last user standing games (see the Weakest Link for an exemplar). There will be a variety of challenges that users will be tasked to complete. Otherwise, they'll be left out in the cold. 2. Challenges must be submitted by the deadline in order to be considered, unless I've been previous notified that you cannot complete the challenge (due to school, illness or dying from hypothermia) 3. Follow the general respect rules round here. You know what I'm talking about, so I don't think that I need to mention them again. 4. Unlimited Number of Contestants, you have until Saturday, November 28th to get yourself in. 5. Template: (Bolded is necessary) '- Username' '- Chart Name' - Random Facts about you that are relate to Christmas, Winter, etc (these can be complete lies, but these are suppose to be funny and entertaing) Example: Username: TheSallySoo Chart Name: Soozy Random Facts: I have magic powers that I gained by licking a metal pole on Christmas Eve Contestants Legend: S = Safe for that round E = Eliminated for that round E(S) = Was last place, but voted to stay alive *''' = Received the Snowbelt Prize as the top scoring user that round U = Unexcused Incomplete X = Excused Incomplete The Challenges 1 = Hello challengers, and welcome to the Last User Standing Games! (cue epic clapping and music) These games will be epic where the users will square off in a bitterly cold games to see which users will stay safe, or which users will be left on thin ice? It's time to find out. ----------------------------------------------------------------- For your first act of shovelry, you are tasked with creating a '''banner for these games. Your banner must include: - Logos of every user participating - Some element of Christmas/Winter throughout - Title: "Last User Standing - The Cold Never Bothered Us Anyway" Your entries are due on Tuesday, December 1st at noon (Mountain Time) Good luck! And results are posted! Congrats to Bekah, Caitlin and Tyler for receiving the Snowbelt Prize for being the best banners of the bunch, but congrats to everyone, your banners were amazing as well! |-| 2= In everyone's mind, what is the most annoying part of Christmas? Carolers that come to your door and sing the same ten songs every year. But this year, the carolers forgot certain words in their songs, and they need your help to remember them. Yes folks - this round is "Finish That Carol!" - where contestants must choose the word(s) the correctly match the carol. The snowbelt will be awarded to anyone who gets 10/10 on this challenge, so good luck! Comment: "Ice Ice Baby" if you've finished the form Comment: "Ice Ice Maybe" if you want to be excused from this round. Click Here to Access Round 2 |-| Round 7 Submissions = John Cena (Connor and Aria): Just having Connaria kiss is enough. I don't need more story, bruh. Red Devil (Connor and Aria): After finally denying the existence of the glorious ship that was Connaria, the two finally decided to show each other how they felt about one another. At a Christmas party. Everybody from the HGRP Wiki was there. Even I was there. Drinking cream soda in a corner as I conversed with my collaboration buddy Alex. I watched as Connor and Aria finally kissed underneath the mistletoe. ʺWe're meant for each other.ʺ said Aria ʺAgreed.ʺ replied Connor, as the two held hands and became a couple, to the delight of everyone at the party. Void (Emilia and Blake): It was snowing on Christmas Eve, for once. Thank goodness for that, as it would have hindered the plans. Two shadowy figures met at 6:00 PM, to play a hopefully memorable prank. The two climbed the metal arch, and placed the green parasitic plant on top. Mistletoe. Yes, this was to be the perfect prank. The two then gave each other walkie talkies, and discussed the plan before leaving the site. And so the two set off on their journey, both with thoughts of betrayal, and both not knowing the other planned to do the same thing. The original plan was to send Connor and Aria towards each other by telling them to come to the pranksters respective houses. One would go just before the other, then stop until the other came through. Connor and Aria would be caught under the mistletoe. That was not to be. Both parties stalled the target until they were sure the other had had to let their target go, then went. That went as well as you might expect. In an almost comical twist of fate, one figure, upon getting near the arch, looked for the other but could not find them. As it turned out, the other figure had caught on and had sent Aria off to their house house, creating a safeguard. After sending Connor off, the first figure decided to make the mistletoe more hidden just to trap a passerby with another. After adjusting it, they jumped down to the ground. At this moment, the other came, and walked under the mistletoe. The two had a brief moment when they saw each other and both realized their errors. Both had been caught under the mistletoe, and would now have to play the price. The prank had blown up in their face. The figures removed their hoods, leaned forwards, and kissed, both vowing their revenge on the other. Well, that didn't happen. Let's just say that by New Year's, they were a couple. Elysium (Connor and Aria): Most of the users were fed up with Connor and Aria denying that their ship was canon. Almost everybody believed that they were star-crossed lovers, and thus they should be together. Because Christmas was coming up, they all came up with an ingenious plan together. On Christmas day, a party was organised at Des/Fatmom's house. Most of the users were there, except for Connor and Aria. They were told to arrive at the mansion at 12:35pm, whilst the others appeared at 12:25pm. Connor and Aria were also told to wait outside to be led to the right room. Once they were brought inside, they entered a room at the same time... and hidden above the door was some mistletoe. They didn't know there was, until they saw everybody snickering. ʺHell to the no, we are not going to smooch.ʺ Connor muttered. ʺYeah, what he said.ʺ Leaving the other users with no other choice, Blake and Tyler grabbed the two 'lovebirds' and forced their faces together for a few seconds. When at last team Connaria were split apart, they were evidently disgruntled. What made it worse for them was that the other users had it snapped on their phones. ʺLet us never speak of this again.ʺ Aria whispered to Connor. ʺAmen.ʺ Cara Delevingne (Des and Drake): So Des the lucky tramp was walking down the streets of NYC when suddenly he spied out Drake coming out of a sex club. Des the lucky tramp sashayed his way over to him and purred, ʺHey big boi, i'm Desʺ Drake looked down at Des and saw that phat ass and said ʺDang, you got a phat ass.ʺ Des said ʺThis phat ass?ʺ Drake confirmed saying, ʺThat phat assʺ Des then said, ʺWhat are you waiting for then daddy. Take me now!ʺ Drake cornered Des into a wall and started to make out with him, his lips occasionally brushing that phat ass. Now imagine the position, Drake must have been everywhere to kiss Des and kiss that phat ass However Nicki Minaj that horny biatch saw Des and immediatly said ʺOh Hell No, this ratchet as fuck tramp commin' here and try to steal my side hoe.ʺ Des was like, ʺOh No. Drake you bastard, been cheating on me with this wannabe thot.ʺ Nicki was like ʺBiatch, better stop kissing my man.ʺ However there was a mistletoe and Des kissed Drake anyway. The End OMG I SUBMITTED THIS AT 7:03 PRAISE FATMOM Category:Blog posts